


A Study In Satin

by Vyxyn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, dress ups, purple panties that lead to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock gets an idea in his head for a gift for John, where does it take them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my tag-team betas WordsandChocolate and BrunetteBookworm. They are my go-to for Johnlock :)

Early one Saturday afternoon, John is sitting in his chair, head in a newspaper. He can still smell the remnants of breakfast (bacon and eggs) warring with the more unpleasant odour of Sherlock’s current experiment (how quickly does mold grow in plastic compared to glass?).

John raises his head and listens. The rhythmic creaking of floorboards meets his ears as Sherlock continues to pace the floor of his bedroom. He also appears to be talking to himself. They currently don’t have any cases because after the last one, where Sherlock was almost killed, John put his foot down and declared they were taking a break. Lestrade had chortled at this, but soon believed John after being on the receiving end of a Watson death stare.

Suddenly, Sherlock’s bedroom door flew open and he strides out, coming to stand in front of John.

“John?”

“Yes Sherlock?”

“I have a question I must ask you, and it’s quite possible it will sound strange, but I must ask it all the same.”

John raises an eyebrow, which Sherlock takes as a sign to continue.

“When you were dating, John, did you find it appealing for women to wear different types of undergarments?”

John blinks. He blinks again. He tilts his head slightly. “Um. What?”

“Did you find it appealing when the women you were dating wore different types of undergarments?”

“Do you mean lingerie Sherlock?”

“Well yes that’s what I mean John. Lingerie, undergarments, same thing.”

“Well no they’re not Sherlock. I hear undergarments and think of long johns and granny underpants. Lingerie is the good stuff.”

“Ah I see. So do you?”

A look of confusion crosses John’s features. “Do I what?”

“Oh John, do keep up! Did you find it appealing for the women you were dating to wear different types of _lingerie_?”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

“Ah. Going out for a bit. You fine here by yourself? Good.”

Sherlock strides back to his bedroom, grabs his coat, and exits the flat. John is left in his chair completely confused.

                                                                *********

Later in the afternoon, Sherlock returns, sliding through the door in the kitchen, hoping  not to draw attention to himself. Lucky for him, John is snoozing on the couch, and doesn’t hear him enter.

In the bedroom, Sherlock quickly changes, and slips back into the lounge, sitting carefully into his chair, waiting for John to awaken.

Sherlock pulls a face. _Well this is a new sensation_. He wiggles in his seat, feeling the satin rub against his trousers. He is somewhat sliding, makes him wonder what it would feel like if the satin was directly against the leather of his chair. The thought makes Sherlock moan, then panic, as he’s not quite ready for John. Thankfully John hasn’t moved.

Waiting patiently is not Sherlock’s strong point. He crosses his legs, and can feel everything underneath tighten. Sherlock uncrosses and re-crosses his legs, feeling the undergarments, sorry, _lingerie_ , adjust underneath his pants.

Finally, John begins to stir. Sherlock sits up straighter in his chair, and turns to watch John awaken. John stretches and turns toward Sherlock.

“Oh you’re back. Where have you been?”

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, then waits expectantly for a reply.

Watching John looking so vulnerable gives Sherlock a sudden rush of affection for his lover. John is sleepy, and  his content face warms Sherlock’s heart, which brings a smile to his chiseled features.

“I went out to buy you a gift John.”

John yawns. “You … you bought me a gift?”

He gets up from the couch, and shuffles over to his chair opposite Sherlock.

“I bought you several actually. But you won’t be getting them all at once.”

“What a lovely thought! So, do I get to see one now?”

With a smirk, Sherlock stands and moves to right in front of John.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you your gift John. I would have thought that was obvious.”

John looks around expecting to see a box, or a bag, or something to unwrap. Looking back at Sherlock standing right there, it dawns on him. He looks up.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with our conversation earlier?”

Sherlock takes John’s hand and guides it to his belt. John’s eyes widen, and Sherlock smiles.

“I hope you like your gift John.”

John’s hands shake as he undoes Sherlock’s belt. He completely removes it, tossing it across the room. Top button on his pants are next, which he unfastens, then slowly lowers the zipper. There he sees a flash of deep purple.

“Oh god. Sherlock. Are they … are they satin panties?”

“Do you like them John?”

John stands suddenly, grabbing Sherlock’s hand and dragging him to the bedroom.

“I’m sure I will Sherlock, but I really think I need to see more, yeah?”

Once the door is closed, John sits on the bed, with Sherlock in front of him.

“Take them off then Sherlock. Your trousers. They’ve got to go.”

Sherlock drops his trousers, and steps out of them, kicking them away. And there is John’s gift. Purple satin knickers, with suspenders, holding up black fishnets.

John’s face lights up. His eyes are wide, pupils dilated, a smile plastered on his face. His fingers twitch in anticipation of touching Sherlock, and his tongue peeks out and runs between his lips.

John sighs. “Oh my god. Sherlock. You look … perfect.”

John reaches forward with trembling fingers, and caresses the purple satin with his fingertips.

“Truly perfect.”


End file.
